When operating a power tool it is often necessary to supply a liquid, such as water, in order to bind dust and debris and/or to cool the workpiece being cut. The resulting spray of liquid during cutting causes soiling of the power tool supporting the tool member and may reduce the service life of components of the driving mechanism, such as a drive belt or braking means for stopping the tool member after a cut.
In order to avoid this, it is common to provide a guard or shield around the tool member and some form of cover enclosing the drive mechanism. Covers of this type must provide protection against moisture, but must also be possible to remove to provide access for servicing and repair of the drive mechanism. Such covers can be effective against indirect spray of liquid but may not always be sufficient for larger volumes of moisture in the form of liquid running down portions of the power tool.
Hence there is a need for a cover that is easily removed and provides improved protection from relatively large amounts of spray and running liquid.